


milked

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: It's Ten's birthday, and Kun has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 282





	milked

Ten woke up on his birthday with renewed vigor for life. Today was going to be an amazing day: it was just shy of noon and Kun was still in bed with him, Louis was spending the entire weekend with Johnny, their neighbor and friend down the hall, and Kun had warned him yesterday that his surprise for Ten tonight required Ten to be _thoroughly_ clean.

Which, 98% of the time, meant Kun’s tongue was going into his ass.

The thought of possibly being eaten out later made him giddy with excitement. He awoke Kun by turning around in his arms and pinching both of his nipples and chomping down (lightly) on his chin.

“What the fu—good morning!” Kun groaned, batting at Ten’s searching, wriggly hands before deciding the best way to control him was by squishing him against his chest. He squeezed Ten around his shoulders and held him with a sigh that ruffled Ten’s hair. “Good morning,” he said again, more softly this time.

“Morning,” Ten sang. “It’s my birthday!”

“I know, sweetheart,” Kun said. He kissed the crown of Ten’s forehead. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Ten asked. “What are we doing today? What should I wear?”

“Woah, one thing at a time. First of all, happy birthday.”

“We covered that,” Ten whined, impatient. He wanted to get to the good stuff. Like when was Kun eating him out? 

“Second of all…” Kun continued at his own leisurely pace like a very old turtle. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too,” Ten said, the words muffled as Kun began peppering kisses all over his face. Try as he might, he could not escape the volley of love. “C’mon, Kun! I don’t have all day.”

Kun laughed. “You do, though. You literally do. It’s your birthday.” With a final peck on Ten’s lips, Kun pulled away and rolled off the bed onto his feet. “Alright. Come out to the kitchen in, like, fifteen minutes. We’re having waffles.”

.

Ten’s birthday so far was going swimmingly. They’d had nutella-swirled waffles for brunch, over which Kun had surprised Ten with a brand new set of paints. Then they’d headed uptown to lose themselves in the immersive art exhibit Ten had been dying to visit since it opened in the summer. Ten had no idea how Kun had managed to wrangle tickets for them since they’ve been sold out for months; he must have gotten them right when the exhibit was announced. After that, they’d gotten a drink at a bar nearby, then strolled in the park to take pictures, and, finally, as it was getting dark, Kun guided them back home.

The butterflies in Ten’s stomach could start a hurricane. He couldn’t wait for Kun’s surprise, whatever it was, because he loved exploring sex with Kun. Whatever new thing Kun wanted to try would undoubtedly be fun, mind-blowing, and thoroughly researched.

“Should I get ready?” he asked as soon as they crossed the threshold into their apartment.

Kun's amused chuckle was dark and husky. “You should,” Kun said, his voice dropping in pitch. Deep and warm and velvety, the shift in tone felt as physical as if Kun had cupped his hand underneath Ten’s balls. Ten shivered. “Take your time, baby.”

“Hnng.” Ten made a noise of agreement and tripped as he stepped out of his shoes. Luckily, he made it to his bathroom in one piece.

Getting ready was a process, but it was one Ten was very familiar with now. He prided himself in his routine and loved presenting himself to Kun as something ready to be fucked.

As he patted moisturizer on his face after his shower, he listened for Kun-produced sounds in the bedroom. Was he tightening the straps on the bedposts? Testing their paddles against the palm of his hand? It was suspiciously quiet, which amplified Ten’s anticipation.

“Kun?” he called out tentatively.

“You ready, baby?” Kun’s voice sounded close, like he was standing just behind the door.

“Yeah.”

“Come out, then.”

Ten stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy white robe, damp hair curled in dark tendrils around his ears. Kun was wearing a robe, too, and when he reached out to curve an arm around Ten’s waist and to pull him in for a deep kiss, Ten felt water dripping from the sharp jut of his collarbones.

“You showered,” Ten said, breathless.

“I know how picky you are about what you put in your mouth,” Kun teased.

“And yet I can’t be that picky, considering I kiss you all the time.”

Kun struck his bum once in warning, giving it a light squeeze. “Seems like someone doesn’t want their present.”

“Noooo, I want it.” Ten closed the gap between their bodies and rubbed his cheek against Kun’s. “Please, give it to me.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely…”

Kun walked Ten around to the other side of the bed. On the floor, sitting above a large floral beach towel, was a purple Sybian saddle.

Ten launched himself toward Kun's face and kissed him, hard. So hard that they both toppled over onto the bed, Ten wedging himself between Kun's spread thighs. "You!" Ten kissed Kun's jaw, laughing delightedly. "You got me a fuck machine!"

"I know you've been wanting one," Kun said, and his hands were under Ten's robes, pushing the fabric from his shoulders. It fell from his body into a white cloud on the floor. "And with how often I have to travel..."

"Kun, you'll never have to fuck me again," Ten said, kissing down Kun's body. He squeezed Kun's pecs in his hands and licked his sternum before sucking on the skin right under his ribs loudly. Kun rolled his hips forward with a groan and dug his fingers into Ten's sides.

"Hey, now. That doesn't seem right—"

"Can we try it out?" Ten asked. "Please? Can we try it out, please?"

Kun grabbed him by the back of his neck and _squeezed,_ like Ten was a misbehaving kitten, and just like that, Ten went soft and subdued, draping himself over Kun's body. It was like there was a fucking switch back there or something. He could feel Kun's dick pressed against his belly.

Kun's hand shifted higher, grasping Ten by the short, thick hairs at his nape. His fist tilted subtly, but it was enough to draw Ten's head back, to make Ten's back arch to alleviate the pressure on his scalp.

Ten exhaled shakily as Kun's dark, serious eyes bore into his. His heart thrummed in his chest as blood rushed to his groin. " _Oh._ "

"I'm excited for you to try your gift," Kun said, licking his lips. "But it will never replace _me_."

"No," Ten agreed.

Kun smirked, satisfied, and released his grip on Ten's hair. Ten flopped forward, resting his cheek against Kun's chest and moaning quietly.

"Now, let's see how long it takes for this thing to make you cum," Kun said.

.

The attachment for the saddle that Kun had chosen for Ten was small, barely the length of Kun's finger and just about the width of two of them, crooked forward.

Ten was skeptical as he sank onto it, the size and generous amount of lube they'd used making it easy. It was no secret that one of his favorite toys was the Bad Dragon dildo in the shape of a werewolf's knot, so this seemed minuscule in comparison. But straddling the Sybian was surprisingly comfortable. The towel on the floor added some cushion for Ten's knees, and he could grip the front of the machine for balance and purchase.

Kun sat in front of him, cross-legged, robe fanned open so that Ten could see all of him: his broad chest, his carved abdomen, his soft, pink cock. Kun held the machine's remote in his hands.

Honestly, the set-up was a little weird with how scientific it felt, like Kun was observing Ten during an experiment, but Ten trusted Kun to make it good for them both.

"Ready?" Kun asked after Ten had squirmed around a bit on the machine, adjusting to the attachment.

"Yeah," Ten said, and he clenched his fingers around the front of the saddle when Kun flicked the switch to 'on'.

He expected to be pummeled with vibrations right away, but Kun had started it on its slowest, lowest setting.

"Kuuuuun," Ten whined, shifting back and forth on the saddle to fuck himself sadly on the attachment. "Kun, please. I thought you wanted to see how long this would take."

"Oh, I did," Kun said with a sadistic grin, and Ten's stomach swooped as he caught onto his meaning. "Stay still, baby."

Ten would not stay still. He could barely feel the toy! He squirmed on the machine again, restless and annoyed with his boyfriend.

"Do I have to tie you up?" Kun warned.

"Fuck you," Ten hissed.

Kun reached under the bed and dragged out his box of ropes. "I'll turn it up if you stay still," Kun promised, so Ten did, and Kun turned it up a barely noticeable degree—until he rose up slightly and pushed down on Ten's shoulders, compressing him like a spring.

The head of the attachment brushed against Ten's prostate.

A spasm of pure pleasure wracked through Ten's body, making him groan. His head dropped forward until his chin was nearly touching his chest, and he stayed very, very still.

"Isn't that nice," Kun cooed, rubbing Ten's shoulder.

Ten sighed or moaned. The noise that came out of his mouth was one full of gratitude and need. He wanted more and tried to move, but Kun's hand was firm on his shoulder.

"Just relax and let the machine do all the work," Kun instructed.

Now Ten understood why Kun had chosen this particular attachment. It was perfectly sized and angled to press against Ten's prostate, and if Ten closed his eyes, he could imagine the toy was actually Kun's fingers rubbing against him, over and over and over again. He allowed himself to zone out into another plane of existence. Distantly, he was aware that he was drooling, that he was clenching around the attachment in time with his slow breaths.

"Oh!" Ten gasped when another wave of pleasure washed over him. He squeezed his thighs around the machine and realized Kun had bound his ankles to the tops of his thighs. So he couldn't get up even if he tried. "Kun!" Ten begged though he wasn't sure what he was begging for.

Kun kneeled in front of him and stroked his hands through Ten's hair. "I'm right here, baby. God, you're so wet."

Ten was leaking precum _everywhere_. It dripped down the sides of the saddle like glistening slick. He wanted Kun to touch him. He said so aloud.

"Oh no. I won't be touching you. And you won't touch yourself, either," Kun said. "If you try, I'll tie your hands up next."

Ten's head was getting foggy as the pleasure inside of him built. His bottom and his core were warming while his hole clenched around the attachment rhythmically, without him needing to think about it. The contrast between most of his muscles turning into liquid and his ass beginning to spasm reminded Ten of a seismic wave. His climax was absolutely going to break him apart.

"Kun," Ten begged again. "Kun, hold me. Please. _Please_. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I want—"

Kun pressed down on the tops of Ten's thighs and kissed his open mouth as Ten's climax slammed into him like a bolt of lightning. Ten couldn't control the way his body quivered and shook and tightened. The pleasure was so intense, it was almost painful.

He felt like his orgasm lasted forever. Like it left his skin smoking and peeling away from his muscles. Like it left him reborn.

Kun was rubbing his back while Ten shivered with the aftershocks. The machine was off, but he was still sitting upon it, his inner thighs wet with precum. He felt swollen and tender all over.

Ten managed to lift his arms—they felt heavy and wooden—to wrap them around Kun's waist. "Fuck," he said weakly, trembling.

"You did so well," Kun murmured, still rubbing his back. Ten mewled and nuzzled into his warmth. "And you looked so good, getting your prostate milked."

Dazed, Ten could not manage to string any words together into anything with meaning, so he simply nodded and sighed against Kun's neck.

.

Later, after Kun had cleaned them both up and Ten had sucked Kun off under the covers, they cuddled while watching the latest episode of a drama they were following and bickered over what they would order for a late dinner. Ten, still feeling tender and high off of his euphoric orgasm, curled himself against Kun's body and kissed his pec when Kun gave into his choice of a Thai restaurant.

Kun held him tighter. "Did you like your birthday?"

"I did," Ten said, bold in his truthfulness. "So much. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ten smiled against Kun's lips when they kissed. "It was perfect, except for one thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Ten said. "I'd been expecting you to eat me out all day. Don't get me wrong, the Sybian is an _amazing_ present, but you know, I set myself up with these expectations..."

Kun rolled his eyes fondly. "You know, we’ve got a while until midnight. Your birthday isn't over."

"Qian Kun," Ten gasped as Kun grabbed Ten by the hips and flipped him onto his belly. "This is the best birthday ever."

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments and kudos appreciated! thank you for reading this self-indulgent, silly birthday fic celebrating ten's birthday <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
